


Warg

by summer_time



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Snow, Warging, Wargs, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_time/pseuds/summer_time
Summary: A warg is a person who can enter an animal's mind and control its actions; doing this is much simpler if there is a bond between the warg and the animal. And for the Starks, their connection with their wolves is essential.
Kudos: 4





	Warg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work here on Ao3 and I'm very proud of it, but also very nervous because English is not my first language and I have no beta. So, if there are any errors or mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> About the story: this is a slice of life of the Starks, with snow and warging as common things. I didn't add Rickton in it, because we don't see much of him in Skagos, and in the end, he is a little child (and very much alive, fuck you D&D).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Summertime ends here.

**JON SNOW**

It’s snowing. Since it passed on the other side of the Wall, the sky has never stopped pouring its placid snowflakes on the ground: slow but inexorable, they pour on each other helping to increase the previous layer, already thick in his own. He had never been surrounded by so much snow in his life, not even since he entered the Night's Watch. Yet he felt at ease in the midst of all that white, in the cold embrace that the frost and the snow gave him: it wasn't for nothing that he was a Snow, part of winter and ice had resided within him since he was born.

But he is no longer Jon Snow. Or rather, he doesn't feel right now and his mind certainly doesn't reside in Jon Snow's body. He feels light as he runs silently in the vast iceland, covered only by meters of white snow: white like the Ghost's coat, which keeps both warm, both protected by the thick layer of fur.

It's not the first time that has happened and he has now accepted this part of himself. He couldn't say if this is one of his unique characteristics - another thing that differentiates him from his brothers, indeed half brothers - or if by chance, it is something that all the children of Eddard Stark have with their Direwolves. He only knows that, at the moment, his body is sheltered by the fire, lying unconscious with his new brothers - not of blood but oath - while he and Ghost are exploring the unknown territory. Wildlings are not the only enemy to fear.

**ARYA STARK**

It's snowing. This is the only thought that Arya manages to formulate while looking ecstatic at the trembling flakes settling on the ground, on the leaves, even on her nose. It is the first time she has seen snow since she left Winterfell and had missed it, like anything else she had left in the North. She feels the cold wind tickling the branches of the trees, still too hot for the girl's tastes - all too accustomed to much worse temperatures; the mere thought of the heat in the Red Fortress makes her stomach turn, but she contained it, just like a real lady - she thinks sarcastically.

But she is not a lady, she never has been and never will be. She learned to be anything but a noblewoman of her rank, hiding in disguise: she was a thief, a boy, a cupbearer, a hustler, an orphan and now she is hiding in Nymeria's mind.

She knows for sure that it's her, their bond was something unique: she feels so proud of her wolf and the pack that she formed, fierce and determined, like her. She watches the snow go down as the moon shines beyond the blanket of clouds: both of them howl - feeling truly free for a brief moment - followed immediately by all the members of Nymeria's pack. But as soon as she closes her eyes, she finds herself in her body, in her real body: she thinks for a moment about the snow but now she has to go back to hiding again to survive. And she's No One again.

**BRANDON STARK**

It's snowing. It is a fact, a way to make conversation with the small group that is heading towards the Barrier, towards the true North. Bran knows he can't do much else, he can't walk, he can't help, he can't fight, he can't move his legs for a long time. He knows that Hodor and the Reed brothers have never blamed him for his handicap, they never made him weigh on it; yet, if he weren't paralyzed, their escape and their journey would be so much simpler. Moreover, his constant dreams certainly do not help him to relax and hope for a positive resolution of events.

The only consolation is that he is learning to use these new powers - because we are not just talking about dreams - to feel a little less useless: Summer is always docile and condescending, faithful to his master. He leaves him free to sneak into his mind to relive those emotions, the feeling of freedom and movement.

They hunt together, bringing Meera and Jojen mostly soft rabbits for meals, while Bran feels less guilty about all the trouble he's creating. Sometimes they even manage to catch larger prey, which quickly fills their stomachs and their small supply of food. If he weren't hunted down, he would find the journey relaxing, he would find the comfort in his family's safety stay in Winterfell and Jon's presence at the Wall. Instead, every time he closes his eyelids, the three-eyed-raven appears in his dreams, dreams that Bran doesn't want to see.

**SANSA STARK**

It's snowing. This is the thought that went through her mind  
as she saw the dark clouds gather far away on the horizon. Far from the Vale, far from her. She, who prayed to the Old and the New Gods to get away from the austere cold of her land, happy in the discovery of the South and his exotic people, amazing land but also more fake heat. And his romantic soul melted - like snow - while she saw with her own eyes the ruthlessness of real life, while her  
skin, her body and finally her mind, have not forgotten where they come from and they have become harder - like ice.

She remained alone in the world, hidden under a false name to avoid capital punishment, alone as Lady was before her unconsciousness sent her to death. Sansa feels chained to a pole too, with a chain that tightens her neck more and more; yet, wolves do not keep themselves in chains, much less Direwolves like Lady and her brothers and sister.

Left alone, she had to get by, hiding her hatred behind the courtesies of a real lady and defending her body using men. She doesn't know how she does it - yet she would like to know how to refine this gift of hers - but she managed to bend all the men who have been around her for a long time: the Hound defended her from the crowd and never beat her. Joffrey went to the vanguard under her advice during the siege of Stannis Baratheon. Tyrion Lannister spared her the wedding night. She is now in the Eyrie, in the company of his cousin Robin Arryn and Littlefinger: two other men to bend.


End file.
